


I Have Died Every Day Waiting For You

by SphynxNightmare



Series: Soul Bond [2]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphynxNightmare/pseuds/SphynxNightmare
Summary: Twenty years have passed, Novel has found himself back in Freddy's arms and now he never wants to leave.





	I Have Died Every Day Waiting For You

Novel wiped his hands on his leggings. Black cloth and a simple, sleeveless green shirt were not what he had intended to be dressed in when the thought first entered his head, but anything more formal would give him away. His long mahogany and silver braid was coiled to his scalp in a fanciful bun, stray strands curled around his milk chocolate eyes. Maybe that was too much. Maybe that would give him away?   
_Gods, his nerves_. They were frayed worse than a rope cut in half by a spoon. Novel swallowed as he walked through the boiler room, weaving through the hot metal and steam maze that it had stretched into. Freddy was busy; Novel had heard the frightened screams of the newest victim bouncing off the walls when he arrived. The lack of laughter from the Dream Demon was proof the girl was still alive.   
_ He doesn't like to be disturbed_, Novel scolded himself. Normally Novel did not interfere, but this was an entirely different situation. He turned a corner and headed down the stairs, taking deep breaths all the while. A screech of metal on hot pipe echoed, guiding the man through the area.  
Reaching the bottom of the steps, Novel was plowed into by a younger woman. Novel grabbed her shoulders, looking into her face. The woman was older than Novel expected, looking roughly twenty years old. So Freddy had branched out his hunting. The woman stared up at Novel, her messy black hair falling in front of her eyes. Novel cocked a brow at her. "Hey, where is he?"   
The woman was panting, her expression bewilderment and panic. How could this strange man be so calm?! She pointed behind her, shaking, blubbering incoherently. Novel motioned up the stairs. "Exit's that way", he stated as he ushered her up them. There was hesitation, and Novel grinned at her. **_"__Run or die!"_** The words snapped her out of indecision and off she went, earning a sigh from the man.  
The sound of bare feet running on metal faded, and soon the steady stomp of boot chased the noise away entirely. Freddy rounded the corner and nearly smacked into the smaller man. Canary yellow glare locked on Novel as his teeth ground together. "Where is she?" Krueger forced out, claws twitching. Novel knew better than to bother him when he was hunting.   
"Gone", Novel quipped, a sudden nervousness in his tone, "maybe dead. Maybe not. Does it matter? There's more important things to focus on, aren't there?" His cheeks flushed, making his freckles pop. He swallowed as Freddy's glare fell into a look of derision. Novel licked his lips, chuckling, "Is it me or is it hot in here?"  
Freddy started to step around him, then stopped and reached out. Burnt hand held Novel's chin briefly, canary yellows hunting brown. "Are you having a stroke?" Freddy asked, the question itself so absurd that Novel's mind could not process it.  
_ "A-am I what?!"_  
For a moment, there was a fleeting expression of concern on Krueger's face. Fingers dropped to Novel's throat, feeling the way the other's pulse was pounding almost violently. Freddy pulled his hand back and curled a fist, then relaxed it. "I can't do anything for you", he pointed out, and Novel was stunned to hear a note of regret and worry in Freddy's voice.  
_ "W-wh-No! No, I'm fine!"_ Novel exclaimed as he took Freddy's hand in his own. There was a minute of silence as Freddy stared at their entwined digits, yet he did not pull away. Instead, he headed deeper into the labyrinth that was the boiler room, Novel trailing behind him with a grin so wide it reached his ears.  
"What do you want?" Freddy finally asked as they reached his office. It was adjacent to a small bedroom, the inside of which Novel had never seen. Maybe that would change in time. Approaching the office, Freddy wormed his hand out of Novel's grip.  
Novel managed to pretend he didn't notice the tender squeeze Freddy gave before letting go. They had been apart for so long. Novel knew the Demonic Entity had missed him, despite the difficulty it had with showing him that. Novel walked up behind his love as Freddy sat down at the desk that once held his original work for a glove mapped out. Novel had sat on that same desk many times in his youth. It was a pencil from that very desk the had saved his life.   
"Well?" Freddy snapped, drawing Novel out of his memories. Demon was hunched over a sheet of paper, starting to sketch out plans for his next conquest. When Novel did not take his usual place on the desk, Freddy paused and lowered the pencil. "We need to talk", Novel whispered softly, his voice cracking. Freddy turned his head, then jumped to his feet, sending his chair flying back.   
Novel was perched on one knee, clutching a small black box. Freddy twitched his claws together, lips twisting in a sneer. _"What the hell are you doing?"_  
"Something incredibly stupid", Novel replied with a trembling laugh. Tears were already forming in his eyes. "Look, I don't have long in life. Twenty years ago, you threw me out because you were so afraid to love me and be loved. Now that time might have flown by for you, but I spent every waking moment thinking about you." Novel sniffed softly, swallowing again. Freddy hadn't moved.   
"You don't know what it means to lose your soul for twenty fucking years", Novel continued, "but I lost everything that day. Now I know you're a bastard, and you keep saying you only keep me here because you want to harvest my soul, but we both know the truth. You missed me, and you want to be with me. Otherwise you would have killed me already. So, let's drop the pretense. I can't live without you anymore."  
Novel opened the box. Within sat a black ring shaped as though made from bones, horned skulls with red diamond eyes glaring out as they held up a green pearl.  
"What do you say, Krueger? Make my dreams come true and marry me?"  
Novel never took his eyes off Freddy. Demon did not move, save flinching lightly at the sight of the ring. Novel reached into the box and removed the ring, holding it between his fingers. Freddy's sneer turned into a look of disgust. **_"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"_**, he snarled, whirling away from Novel.  
The words were knives sliding into Novel's chest and stomach. "I-I thought.." Novel whispered. The floor had opened under him and he was falling, falling, never to hit the bottom of the pit. His hands shook as his heart cracked, the ring dropping from his hand. It bounced and rolled across the concrete, stopping between Novel's shattered hope and Krueger's cruelty.  
Novel slowly reached out, groping for the ring. As he touched the metal, a single claw found his hand, slicing flesh. Novel cried out as he jerked his bleeding hand back, struggling to keep his sobs silent. Freddy scooped up the ring and looked it over, gripping it tightly between his fingers. The metal shrank, the ruby eyes becoming emeralds and the pearl filling with crimson. Nodding to himself, Freddy looked at the sobbing mess before him.  
"You always did look beautiful crying over me", the Demon crooned. Novel wiped at his eyes, swearing blood and tears rapidly and angrily. He grit his teeth, snapping brown eyes toward Freddy - only to find the Demon was posed on one knee.  
"I don't do rings", Freddy said as he snatched the man's bleeding hand, yanking it forward, "and I already know you'll say yes." He slipped the ring on Novel's finger.  
The turmoil in Novel's heart washed away, and the man screeched, throwing himself hard at Freddy. Arms went around the Demon's neck as he kissed Freddy, and there was an almost apologetic tenderness in the way Freddy kissed him back. Novel leaned back and smiled, feeling clawed and burned hands grasp his sides.  
"You absolute Bastard", Novel murmured lovingly.  
"Little Bitch", Freddy growled back, drawing Novel back into the kiss.  
Time stood still as mortal and monster hearts entwined.  



End file.
